Nightwing
by Katvictory
Summary: lonely Mulder meets a captivating woman in a bar...


TITLE:Nightwing 

AUTHOR:Katvictory 

DISCLAIMERS: Chris Carter and Fox own our heroes. I don't expect money. Nightwing is mine. I wrote the poem years ago, before Mr. Carter was even heard of. He can borrow her though. I'm easy. 

CATAGORIES: Ohh, I don't know - HUMOR, MSR-lite 

RATING: PG-13, A few words of bad language, one off screen murder 

SUMMARY: A lonely Mulder meets a captivating woman in a bar... 

THANKYOU: To all my family and online buddies, thanks for the feedback and suggestions 

FEEDBACK: Please. Keeps me going. Polite criticism is welcome, even helpful. dev1025@uswest.net 

Nightwing 

by Katvictory 

I made sure the only paper she saw before we left New York to come home was the Times. I didn't think they would tell of the death with emphasis on the lurid details. And since it did happen in New York, too many crazy stories come out of New York for her to find out about it at home in the local news. At least I hope that's how it works out. You see, that's the problem. This story would be a perfect X-files. But, it isn't one I would touch with a ten foot pole. No way, no how. I just couldn't take the self righteous smile she would get on her face while she was informing me of the fact I could have easily been the victim. 

*************** 

It was really her fault, in a way. Why? Well, because she was late. Scully's never late. So I thought she wasn't going to show. So, I was depressed. I got a little drunk... 

Why don't I just start from the top and tell you the whole story -- 

"I'll take another," I told the bartender, sliding my empty to him. He complied as I looked at my watch for the millionth time. She was late...one hour and twelve minutes to be precise. I took a big slug of my third JD and coke of the evening. 

* She's not gonna show * 

It wasn't a date. No, it wasn't. We had finished up the case early and still had one night left at the hotel. So, I suggested that we do the town, and take a flight out in the morning. I invited her to have a few drinks with me, then maybe some dinner and after, some dancing. Got a raised brow at that. The dancing. But she said okay. She wanted to get a little shopping done but sure, she'd try to meet me in the bar, here at the motel. About sevenish. But it wasn't a date. 

I finished off my drink and checked my watch again. Eight thirty. She wasn't coming. It wasn't like she'd given me a definite yes. She must have found something better to do. Something more entertaining than dinner and dancing with her partner. I mean for God sakes, it wasn't A DATE. 

I slid my glass across for a refill. I mean if it had been a real DATE, that would mean she'd stood me up. Crap. I drowned my sorrow in my glass. You won't believe this, but that stupid song started playing. One IS the loneliest number, that's for sure. It was a sappy Muzak version. Not even Three Dog Night. I hummed the tune under my breath and wondered if bars played songs like that on purpose. For the lonely drunks they served. So they could drown their sorrows over being stood up. By their partners. 

That was when SHE sat down beside me. The bar wasn't crowded, but she took the stool right next to me, so she was almost in my lap. 

"Is this seat taken?" she whispered seductively. 

I was too drunk and miserable to care. I shook my head and continued to play with the coaster my drink sat on, contemplating my relationship with Scully. 

"Do you have a light?" she asked, leaning even closer to me. 

I grabbed a book of matches from the huge goblet that set right in front of us and handed it to her. She caught my eye this time. Suddenly, I realized she was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was spell bound. Her hair was platinum. It shimmered like spun silver and hung about her shoulders like a cloud of light. Her skin was so white and smooth, she could have been carved from ivory. And her eyes, Lord, her eyes were a deep violet. They glowed with an inner fire. 

"What's your name?" 

"Mulder," I breathed, unable to break away from her gaze. 

"Oh, Mulder...I like it. Why are you alone tonight Mulder?" 

"Scully stood me up." 

Did I say that? Her blood red lips tilted at the corners in a smile. 

"Shame on her. That wasn't very nice. Maybe you should spend the evening with someone who appreciates you, Mulder? Hmm." 

I gulped and struggled to glance down at my watch. I couldn't. I felt as though I were drowning in those eyes. I fell backwards, almost tumbling off the stool. Just as I was righting myself, I caught sight of a flash of movement, a small whirlwind. It was Scully. She was standing at the door. For a moment, it looked like she was going to leave, but she apparently changed her mind. She was heading toward us as fast as her little legs would carry her. She did not look happy. 

"Mulder." Scully announced her presence to me and my companion. 

"Scully," I answered her. I have a way with conversation, don't I? 

"I see you started without me." She said, eyeing the woman sitting ever so close to me. 

"I thought you weren't coming?" Why did it have to come out like a whine? 

"Well, I'm here now," she stated flatly. 

She was staring at the other woman. Her look was protective, challenging. I was totally ignored for a moment as the two women's eyes locked. A silent battle was waged. Finally, Scully stepped up to touch my arm and the woman left without a word. 

Scully sat on the stool the woman vacated. She ordered a drink for herself and me a refill. Then, after taking a sip, she turned to me. 

"What was that all about?" she asked calmly. 

"You were late." * Quit whining Mulder. * 

"I know I am. I'm sorry. Couldn't get a cab and the traffic was murder." 

I nodded I understood. I was calming down a bit. What ever spell had been cast was wearing off. I met Scully's eye and saw no anger there. So I explained, 

"She came on to me." 

"I know that Mulder. If I hadn't seen that, I would've turned around and left. Anyway, just consider this another time I saved your ass. She looked like a man killer to me." She laughed, taking another sip of her drink. 

I nodded in agreement and our date began. 

We finished our drinks and were getting ready to leave, when I saw the woman again. She'd found another victim. They passed right by us. Scully gave me a smug look as I helped her put on her coat. The man she was with caught my eye. I'll never forget the look on his face. It was almost pleading. We watched them go out, then disappear into the night. 

Our evening was a success. We painted the town red. I can't remember when we ever had as much fun. We slept in, almost having to pay another day out of our pockets. We just made the flight. While I was waiting in the lobby for Scully to come down, I grabbed the paper, late edition. The News had his picture, on the second page. The woman HAD found a victim. Scully had been right. Man killer indeed. But not exactly in the way she had thought. His body had been found, exsaguinated, on the street. Right in front of his apartment building. 

So, submitted for your approval, is this tale...that will never be a X-file -- 

The sun's glow fades Twilight comes, Nightwing flies In search of pleasure She takes to the skies 

He sits alone A drink his company Nightwing appears Promises ecstasy 

Enveloped in her arms Consumed by desire Nightwing's love -- Passions inspired 

Her kiss is death -- Unholy delight Her sated smile Is his last sight 

See the lonely men Nightwing's prey Nevermore to see The light of day 

Nightwing's love A chilling fire It was my fate -- Nightwing's desire 


End file.
